Love Tossed Aside
by ExceptionallyOrdinary
Summary: Hermione loves Ron, but Lavender seems to make her sick, "I thought he felt it too, I guess not..."...


I thought he felt it too. I guess not. Is it possible that it's been one big lie? Or just a big dream? I see Ronald and Lavender all over each other and my heart shatters. What does she have that I don't? I never wanted things to be this way. He's so stupid, he's a pig, he's crazy, and rude, but who am I kidding? I love him. With everything I can I love Ronald Weasley. Yet he loves me not. One day he'll see. One day he'll need me. Will I be there? Yes, I'll always be waiting.

Ginny was reading over her shoulder, "It'll happen. I promise," she whispered consolingly. "It won't. I love him, but only on my own. It's not mutual and it won't be," Hermione would've never guessed that in a few weeks Ron would be calling for HER, not Lavender, from his hospital bed. Hermione couldn't feel that night that she and Ron could be together. She wanted to be his first kiss but that positioned was filled today, but what Hermione didn't realize is that lust got in the way of love; she still had a chance to be his first love. Ginny asked her to get up, wanting a distraction she stood from her warm, comforting seat in the Gryffindor common room and followed Ginny to an unknown location.

Ginny knew Hermione so well they went to the library. Hermione immediately immersed herself in books so she couldn't think of anything else. On her way to an aisle filled with books on potions that she was studying she heard giggling. She tried to ignore it and continued to move, sure enough, when she turned for what was formerly her favorite aisle, she saw Ron and Lavender, right there, in the open, snogging, Lavender giggling at Ron's nibble on her neck. Hermione; infuriated with Ron and Lavender both, cleared her throat loudly, made child like barfing sounds, threw down her books, and ran from the library. She ran straight to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom so no one would hear her cries, Ginny had followed, but not immediately.

"You sick, idiotic, blind fool! Have you no respect? I can't believe this!" Ginny had witnessed everything with Hermione and spat her words at Ron with venom, knowing they'd burn, and hoping it lasted. He stood there stuttering not knowing what she was referring to, Lavender wrapped her arms around his waist, smiled, giggled a small amount, and whispered, "Forget them, they're not worth it, now where were we?" and then the two were at it again.

As Ginny ran towards Hermione's direction she muttered about stupid boys and how blind and ignorant they could be. When she found Hermione it was indeed a little late. Hermione was already weeping and maundering nonsense about how she was so blind and ridiculously foolish to think that her love for Ron would ever prevail. Ginny slowly approached her, sat down next to her on the cold stone floor, wrapped an arm around her and said, "I can hex him if you'd like," she wanted to make Hermione smile but her efforts were ineffective. Hermione coldly said, "Leave me be," and left the room not caring at the moment if she hurt Ginny. Ginny understood her pain and headed towards the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione had run to a very peaceful place, enough sunlight shone through the area that she could still see but it was dark enough so no one could see her tears, she sat on the stone steps and was charming small birds. When she heard light foot steps she froze, wand at the ready to attack whoever dared to hurt her now, she was still in her sitting position and decided it could pretty useful to knock one's feet out from underneath them. So much for her strategising, it wasn't going to be necessary. Harry sat down beside her and she immediately laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed quietly, he wrapped an arm around her, knowing she was in pain, having heard the incident from a very quick winded and frustrated Ginny. He was at first distracted by the beauty of her, coming in, hair blown back from running cheeks lightly tinted with a very flattering pink and her eyes ablaze, but when he noticed her eyes he was brought back to reality, there was anger, concern, and pain in them.

Harry watched and listened as Hermione vented, whispering consoling statements of, "I'll always be here," and "He's not worth your tears," rubbing his hand lightly on her arm and hoping that her tears would dry soon, he hated to see his friends upset. He knew it couldn't end well when he heard giggling behind him and quick light footsteps, like a skip.

In came Ron and Lavender arms linked, Hermione looked up, makeup streaming down her face, her eyes went from pained sadness, to jealousy pain, to infuriation within a second, she glared at Ron and sent her birds after him violently, they swarmed him so, he was pinned to the wall and very rapidly, one by one, she sent them right pass him to smash into the wall. "Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron looked at her questioningly and watched as more tears streamed down her face, she said nothing but turned and left with no other words to be spoken.

That night Hermione didn't sleep for several hours, she sat in her four-poster studying, reading, writing, redoing assignments that were already done flawlessly, writing home for the first time in ages, and trying to sidetrack herself from the terrible day. When she awoke the next morning she decided it was time for a change. She had Ginny help her with her hair and makeup and she made herself look especially nice even though it was a normal day. It was time to either make Ronald jealous or get him to notice her.

Today Hermione walked gracefully down the Great Hall with Ginny to their usual seat across from Ron and Harry, Lavender was of course sitting with Ron. As they took their seats Harry said his good mornings while still reading the paper, when he set it down and looked up to Hermione, he gasped. She looked absolutely beautiful but since he was comparing to Ginny all he could say was, "Hermione you look very pretty," when he looked up he had accidentally dropped his fork, Ron went to pick it up and he too saw Hermione, she looked radiant, there was no denying it, he stuttered a little and said, "Err, here," and handed Harry the fork. When Ginny saw Ron's reaction she nudged Hermione's foot and smiled, Hermione blushed, there was an awkward silence that was broken by Lavender who, without considering the massive down pour outside said, "It's lovely out today, don't you think?" Hermione chuckled a little and very softly remarked something that couldn't be too nice for only Ginny to hear. Ginny busted out laughing and when Ron looked up with a glare she said, "Get over yourself, idiot," with that Ginny and Hermione left the Great Hall to speak in the hallway. Harry followed for he was sick of seeing Lavender and Ron, it made him just a bit nauseas.

* 1 WEEK LATER *

Hermione was finally feeling a little better about Ron and Lavender, she had decided that Lavender's stupidity, bubbliness, and clinginess would eventually get to Ron, and everything could be back to normal. In the mean time she really just hoped the snogging would stop so she could stop needing to hurl before every class.

Ron lied in the bed, in the Hospital wing. He mumbled something, what it was Hermione couldn't make out; it was too faint to hear. Lavender came stumbling in through the big oak doors asking for her 'Won-Won'. Ron shifted a little in the bed at the sound of Lavender's voice; he mumbled again, a little more audible, but still faint. Hermione listened intently, trying to make out what he was saying, and then she heard it, "Her-my-o-nee" he said. Lavender heard it too. She stood there in shock, shaking violently, breathing heavily, and then she bolted out of the Hospital Wing. Hermione sat down on the bed, next to Ron, and clasped his hand. He fell back asleep with a snore as soon as her hand touched his. She ran her fingers through his ginger hair ever so slightly, so he wouldn't awake. She stared at his calm sleeping expression, relieved. Why? She didn't know. He had dreamed of Hermione, every time he saw her. She was astounding, with or without the make-up, she was astounding.

Hermione couldn't believe her luck, with Lavender out of the picture, she could love Ron. The only thing that could keep her alive was Ron, without him she was nothing more than the girl who knew everything.

_**This Story doesn't belong to me...**_

_Dear Rachel,_

_It's Time your story gets out there!_

_Rawr,_

_Katheryn...  
><em>


End file.
